


Five, Overwhelmed

by beetle



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, the title says it all. One hundred words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five, Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: 100 Words. No spoilers. Lyrics from the song "Stinkfist," by Tool.

_Constant over-stimulation numbs me_  
But I wouldn’t want you  
Any other way.  
  
Looking up at Blair, I suddenly know:  
  
know I could zone out, burnout- bliss out on his honey-low-dark voice,  
  
know I could drown forever in his scent,   
  
know I could happily let his spicy-sweet flavor tingle on my tongue for a thousand years,  
  
know I could lose myself in  _him_ , warm, warmer, warmest, clenching around me, holding me, keeping me,  
  
know his eyes are the endless sky of my universe.  
  
Blair leans down to kiss me. The sky comes crashing down.  
  



End file.
